Almas gémeas
by Rute Riddle
Summary: Alma gémea de minha alma... flor de luz de minha vida.... Sublime estrela caída... das belezas da amplidão. Quando eu errava no mundo... triste e só, no meu caminho. Chegaste, devagarinho. E encheste-me o coração....(short - fic DG]


**Almas Gémeas**

Sinopse: Alma gémea de minha alma... flor de luz de minha vida... Sublime estrela caída... das belezas da amplidão. Quando eu errava no mundo... triste e só, no meu caminho. Chegaste, devagarinho. E encheste-me o coração...

O vento frio da madrugada batia na face dele, fazendo com que os longos cabelo loiros abanassem.  
Passou a mão nos cabelos, puxando-os para trás. Sabia que algo não estava bem, ela nunca se tinha demorado tanto. Começava a sentir o coração pular aflito no peito. "E se lhe aconteceu algo!"

Suspirou longamente antes de caminhar vagarosamente em volta daquele lago cristalino.

Era um lago especial. Tinha presenciado tanta coisa. Zangas, beijos, angústias, mas principalmente amor. Eles encontravam-se sempre ali. E se o lago falasse teria imensas historias para contar, todas sobre eles os dois.  
Sentou-se no tronco que ali se encontrava e passou com as mãos na face. Não conseguia acreditar como se tinha metido naquilo. Apaixonado!

Sorriu para si mesmo, lembrando-se como a vira na verdade pela primeira vez.

_Ele caminhava pelos jardins de Hogwarts. Era quase de noite, mas ele não se importava com isso, seu pensamento estava longe, não conseguia acreditar no que lhe acontecera._

_As palavras que Dumbledore lhe disse ecoavam na sua mente._

"_Sr. Malfoy tenho uma péssima notícia a dar-lhe. Faça o favor de sentar."_

_Ele sentou-se na cadeira, e pousou as mãos em cima das pernas. Esperou que o velho se decidisse a falar, mas ele demorou alguns segundos, o que para Draco parecera uma eternidade._

"_Então o que me queria dizer! Não tenho o dia todo, sabe? Tenho coisas para fazer!"_

"_Sim, tem razão. Sr. Malfoy o que lhe quero dizer não é fácil."_

"_Já percebi isso, mas diga de uma vez!"_

"_Sua mãe….ela foi encontrada em Hogsmeade….morta!"_

_Ainda não conseguia acreditar, sua mãe estava morta. A única pessoa que sentia algo verdadeiro por ele, a única pessoa que gostava dele, e que se preocupava com ele tinha morrido._

_Sabia que tinha sido seu pai. Não havia como ele negar. Cabelos loiros tinham sido encontrados na mão da mulher. Ele tinha a certeza, Lucius Malfoy tinha matado a própria mulher._

_Caminhou até á orla da Floresta negra, e sentou-se no chão.  
__Haviam passado longos minutos, quando ele ouviu um pequeno soluço perto de si._

_Uma menina ruiva caminhava até á zona em que ele estava._

_A pequena parou ao pé dele e Draco reparou nas lágrimas que escorriam pela face dele. A menina soluçava cada vez mais alto, e acabou por cair de joelhos á frente dele._

"_Estás bem?" – perguntou Draco levantando-se e segurando na menina pelos ombros._

_A pequena olhou para ele, e Draco perdeu-se na imensidão daqueles olhos cor de chocolate. Já os tinha visto, ele sabia quem ela era, a Weasley, a eterna apaixonada de Harry Potter._

_Mas naquele dia os olhos dela demonstravam dor, e sofrimento._

"_Meu pai….mataram meu pai!" – respondeu ela encostando a cabeça no peito dele._

"_Sei o que isso é. Também mataram minha mãe. Vai acabar por ficar tudo bem"_

_O que se passava com ele naquele momento ele não sabia. Apenas sabia que tinha encontrado alguém que percebia o sofrimento dele._

_Depois daquele dia eles começaram a se encontrar naquele lugar todos os finais de tarde._

"_Sabes ninguém acredita que eu lamento a morte da minha mãe." – Disse ele olhando a menina ao seu lado._

"_Ninguém te conhece"_

Aquela frase ainda o fazia sorrir, mesmo passados quase 5 anos. Tinha sido aquela frase que não o deixara dormir sossegado durante semanas.

O loiro levantou-se do tronco e meteu as mãos dentro do bolso das calças negras que usava. Suspirou longamente. Sabia que algo tinha mesmo acontecido para ela ainda não ter aparecido, afinal ela nunca se atrasara tanto.

Ouviu passos atrás de si, e virou-se de repente encarando os olhos castanhos dela.

"Pensava que tinha acontecido algo!" – disse ele abraçando a mulher.

"Não, não aconteceu nada, apenas me atrasei."

Ele passou com as mãos na face dela, e encostou a testa dela, sorrindo.

"Posso saber porquê?"

Ela riu, virando os olhos e em seguida disse:

"Digo-te depois!"

Ele encolheu os ombros e tocou os lábios dela com os seus.

"Lembraste do nosso primeiro beijo?" – perguntou ela quando ele se afastou dela.

"Claro que sim!"

_Faltavam apenas dois meses para a escola terminar. E ela sabia que no ano seguinte ele não estria mais l�, não teria lá mais o seu amigo. _

_Sentou-se na orla da floresta e encostou os joelhos ao peito, abraçando-se.  
__Ouviu barulho e levantou os olhos encarando os olhos cinza dele._

_O rapaz sentou-se ao lado dela e deu-lhe um encontro ligeiro._

" _Olá moranguinho!" – Disse ele._

" _Olá Draco. Tudo bem?"_

"_Tudo, e contigo?"_

"_Também." – Respondeu ela desviando os olhos dele._

"_Sabes, eu conheço-te á quê! 4 meses. E posso dizer que me mentes, passa-se algo. O que é?"_

_A ruiva olhou para o céu que começava a escurecer e suspirou._

"_Ginevra! Diz-me o que foi!"_

"**And I love you so,**

**The people ask me how,**

**How I've lived till now**

**I tell them I don't know**

_Ela encarou os olhos cinza dele e sorriu tristemente e em seguida disse:_

"_Vou ter saudades."_

"_Do quê?"_

"_De ti. Não percebes? Eu nunca imaginei que seria bom ser amiga de um Malfoy, depois de tudo o que se passou no meu 1º ano, se as pessoas soubessem diziam que nós éramos doidos por sermos amigos. Mas elas não vêm que nós somos parecidos. No fundo Draco nós completamo-nos! Eu não queria ficar sem a única pessoa que me conhece profundamente, sem o único verdadeiro amigo que tenho….não queria que tu fosses embora. O mais certo é esqueceres que eu existo e tudo!"_

**I guess they understand**

**How lonely life has been**

**But life began again**

**The day you took my hand**

"_Isso é impossível, eu não consigo esquecer-te mesmo que queria. Juro que já tentei, desde a primeira vez que te vi eu tento te esquecer, mas agora já vi que é impossível, tu fazes parte da minha vida ruiva, quer eu queria ou não, quer tu querias ou não, quer as outras pessoas queriam ou não. Mas na verdade que se danem as outras pessoas. Eu amo-te e isso chega!"_

_Ele nem deixou a pequena reagir, pois no momento seguinte os lábios dele tocaram os dela com delicadeza.  
__Era como se tivesse medo de a magoar, como se tivesse medo que ela fugisse._

**And yes I know how lonely life can be**

**Shadows follow me**

**The night won't set me free**

**But I don't let the evening get me down**

**Now that you're around me**

_Mas ela não ia, nem queria fugir. Ela ansiava aquele beijo desde a noite em que tivera com ele, desde a noite em que ele a reconfortara pela morte do pai._

_As mãos dele pousaram nas costas dela, e o rapaz puxou-a para si, beijando-a cada vez mais profundamente.  
__Sentiam os corações bater forte, e eles batiam ao mesmo ritmo, como se estivessem juntos, como se fossem um só._

**And you love me too**

**Your thoughts are just for me**

**You set my spirit free**

**I'm happy that you do**

_Afastou-se dela e olhou-a. Sorriu verdadeiramente quando viu os olhos dela brilharem intensamente, como nunca tinha visto._

"_Eu também não quero saber o que as outras pessoas acham. Eu também te amo!"_

**The look at life is brief**

**Once the page is read**

**All but love is dead**

**This is my believe"**

**(Elvis Presley – And I love you so)**

"Foi sem duvida alguma um dia magnifico aquele" – murmurou ele ao ouvido dela, quando já se encontravam no pequeno apartamento dele.

"Sim, mas mesmo assim tu foste embora! E o pior, tiveste que te esconder aqui. Há 5 anos que aqui estás. Draco, eu queria que a guerra terminasse, tudo para puder mostrar ás pessoas que tu estás bem, que tu me amas, que eu te amo"

"Eu também queria isso."

"Queria mostrar á minha mãe quem é o pai do meu filho!"

"O quê?"

"Foi por isso que me demorei Draco. Eu desmaiei, e quando foi ao médico eles disseram que estava grávida. Minha mãe queria saber quem era o pai, mas eu não disse. Tive uma zanga enorme com ela, mas paciência!"

O homem afastou a ruiva do seu corpo, e pegou na face dela com ambas as mãos. Olhou dentro daqueles olhos castanhos que demonstravam felicidade extrema, e perguntou:

"Porque não me disseste isso logo?"

"Porque estava á espera da melhor altura!"

Ele apenas sorriu, antes de puxar a mulher para o seu colo, e a beijar com ansiedade.

"Tenho que ir embora!" – disse ela levantando-se da cama dele enrolada no lençol.

"Não quero que vás". – Resmungou o homem puxando-a pelo lençol, de volta á cama. "Fica aqui! Quero que fiques comigo, hoje e sempre! Lembraste nós prometemos isso no dia da minha formatura?"

"Como poderia esquecer!"

_Ginny levantou-se da mesa onde estava sua família, eles tinham ido á formatura de Ron. Caminhou pelos corredores escuros e silenciosos da escola._

_Não queria estar ao pé de ninguém, pois para os outros aquele dia era de felicidade, mas para ela era de tristeza.__Ele iria embora no dia seguinte. Iria ficar longe dele um ano._

_Nem o poderia ver quando houvessem visitas a Hogsmeade, pois ele tinha arranjado um esconderijo, com a ajuda de Dumbledore, afinal os comensais andavam atrás dele._

_Sentiu umas mãos frias enrolarem-se na sua cintura, e no momento seguinte ela era puxada para dentro de uma sala vazia._

_Poderia ter gritado, mas não o fez, sabia que era ele, aquele cheiro, aquele toque, era inconfundível._

_Sentiu seu corpo embater na parede fria, e em seguida os lábios dele estavam colados aos seus para um beijo arrebatador._

"_Não sabias que é perigoso andar nos corredores, a estas horas?"_

"_Não sabia não. Mas pelos vistos não corro perigo, agora que estou aqui contigo!"_

"_Oh moranguinho, nem imaginas o perigo que corres aqui comigo!" – disse ele rindo._

_A menina ficou seria, e encarou-o com uma expressão decidida._

"_Estava a brincar ruiva."_

"_Eu quero que esta noite seja inesquecível Draco!"_

_Ele pestanejou várias vezes, antes de passar com as mãos na face dela. Beijou a bochecha dela, fazendo-a rir._

_Seus lábios caminharam para o pescoço dela, e ele não parava de a beijar, o que fazia a menina tremer nos seus braços._

"_Prometo que será inesquecível!" – murmurou ele ao ouvido dela._

_Afastou a menina da parede, e em seguida abraçou-a por trás. _

_Tirou a varinha do bolso de trás das suas calças e em seguida apontou para a sala escura, murmurando um feitiço, que fez com que a sala escura e fria se tornasse, num lugar quente e acolhedor._

_Pegou na sua pequena e caminhou com ela até á cama enorme que existia no meio da sala.  
__Pousou-a delicadamente, e suas mãos percorreram os braços dela, fazendo-a arrepiar-se._

_Beijou o colo dela, que se encontrava um pouco a descoberto por causa do decote do vestido._

_Sentiu o peito dela subir mais depressa, quando começou a fazer com que as finas alças do vestido escorressem pelos braços dela._

_Com calma acabou por tirar o vestido á menina, e em seguida passou com os olhos pelo corpo despido dela._

_A ruiva sentou-se na cama, ficando de frente para ele, e começou a desapertar os botões da camisa cinza dele, e em seguida ele atirou-a para longe._

_Ginevra passou com os dedos pelos músculos extremamente bem definidos do namorado, e em seguida sentiu as mãos dele nas suas costas, desapertando o soutien._

_Corou quando viu que ele a olhava, agora praticamente nua._

_Ele sorriu, beijando os lábios dela lentamente, ao mesmo tempo que voltava a deit�-la na cama._

_Sentiu as mãos dele acariciar seus seios, e tremeu ligeiramente, mas em vez de ficar parada, ela caminhou suas próprias mãos para o botão das calças dele. Minutos depois as calças encontravam-se num canto da sala, assim como toda a outra roupa._

_Podia ouvir a respiração dela cada vez mais acelerada, e por isso passou com as mãos na face dela, dizendo:_

"_Eu prometo que vai tudo correr bem!"_

_Ela apenas concordou com a cabeça, antes de sentir as mãos dele nas suas coxas, afastando ligeiramente suas pernas._

_Viu quando ele se aproximou dela, e a beijou de uma maneira profunda, ao mesmo tempo que se encaixa nela._

_Draco olhou para a menina que tinha os olhos fechados. E esperou que ela os voltasse a abrir._

_Assim que os olhos castanhos dela o encararam, ele voltou a beij�-la, antes de começar a movimentar-se calmamente sobre ela._

_Era um ritmo lento, o que fazia a menina suspirar aos ouvidos dele._

_As mãos dela acariciavam as costas do namorado, e começou a sentir o corpo dele impor um ritmo cada vez mais rápido, até ser mesmo alucinante._

_Enrolou as pernas na cintura dele, de modo a poder senti-lo mais do que sentia._

_Os beijos trocados eram longos e apaixonados._

_Ginny sentiu seu corpo começar a ficar tenso, e apertou suas mãos ás dele, que estavam entrelaçadas nas dela, no momento em que se sentiu satisfeita._

_Draco moveu-se mais uns segundos sobre o corpo tenso da namorada, até ele a beijar longamente, ao mesmo tempo que havia chegado ao clímax._

_Deitou-se ao lado dela, e puxou o corpo dela para o seu, abraçando-a com força, como se tivesse medo que ela fugisse._

"_Promete que aconteça o que acontecer tu não me deixas!" – pediu ela murmurando, quando sentiu sua respiração novamente regulada._

"_Eu prometo que aconteça o que acontecer, eu vou-te amar para sempre, e nós ficaremos sempre juntos….hoje e sempre." – Disse ele beijando os lábios dela, antes de a envolver melhor nos seus braços. _

"**Suddenly the world seems such a perfect place  
Suddenly it moves with such a perfect grace  
Suddenly my life doesn't seem such a waste  
It all revolves around you  
And there's no mountain too high  
No river too wide  
Sing out this song and I'll be there by your side  
Storm clouds may gather  
And stars may collide  
But I love you until the end of time **

Come what may  
Come what may  
I will love you until my dying day"

**(Moulin Rouge – Come what may)**

"Eu fico contigo hoje!"

"Não quero que fiques aqui só hoje. Não disseste que te tinhas zangado com tua mãe! Fica comigo até ao final da guerra. Até podermos sair daqui em paz, e viver como pessoas normais."

"Queres que eu fique a viver contigo?" – perguntou ela sorrindo.

"Quero que tu cases comigo."

Ela riu, antes de se deitar em cima dele e o beijar durante longos minutos.

Alguns dias se tinham passado e Ginny tinha ficado a viver no apartamento com Draco. Uma manhã acordou e deu pela falta do homem na cama.

Sentou-se rapidamente, e viu a porta do quarto abrir-se.

"Nem imaginas a noticia que te trago moranguinho!"

"O que foi?" – perguntou ela beijando-o rapidamente.

"A guerra terminou ruiva! Pudemos ir embora, o próprio Dumbledore mandou-me uma carta a dizer isto, o Potter venceu."

A mulher sorriu antes de passar os braços por trás do pescoço dele, e sentir o corpo dele tombar sobre o seu.

(….)

De todos os desafios que eles já haviam enfrentado aquele era o pior. Enfrentar a sociedade, enfrentar os amigos, mas especialmente enfrentar os Weasleys.

Draco tinha sua mão na da ruiva, quando esta abriu a porta de casa.

O barulho infernal que existia na Toca desapareceu assim que Ginny entrou em casa, de mão dada com o loiro.

Não havia sido fácil fazer com que todos seus irmãos se acalmassem para ela poder contar a historia toda, mas com muita paciência ela lá conseguiu.

"Então quer dizer que ele é o pai?" – perguntou Molly.

"Sim, ele é o pai do meu filho!" – respondeu Ginny sentindo a mão do loiro percorrer seu ventre.

No fim todos acabaram por aceita o envolvimento, afinal se nem a guerra e os preconceitos tinham afastados aquelas almas, não ia ser a família dela que o faria.

Eles haviam lutado juntos desde o início, e tinham vencido tudo, agora tudo estava bem.

Pois eles completavam-se e eram aquilo a que se chamavam de Almas Gémeas….e ficariam juntos para sempre.

**Fim**

N/A: mais uma short feita num momento em que não tinha inspiração para a fic pendente.

Espero que tenham gostado, eu achei que ficou querida….e, bem, diferente por intercalar o presente e o futuro.

COMENTEM!

JINHOS!


End file.
